


"Moving? No can do!"

by kristie1175



Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [26]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: #31daysofCharmed, #CharmedMonth, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristie1175/pseuds/kristie1175
Summary: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmedDay 26 - "Moving? No can do!"by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175@kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr@kristie.lynn.b on Instagram
Relationships: Jordan Chase/Maggie Vera
Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859320
Kudos: 4





	"Moving? No can do!"

**Author's Note:**

> August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed  
> Day 26 - "Moving? No can do!"  
> by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175  
> @kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr  
> @kristie.lynn.b on Instagram

Maggie and Jordan just finished a boxing session in the gym at SafeSpace. She’s exhausted and sits on the bench to rest sipping water from her water bottle. Jordan hits the punching bag a few more times and then showers. When he returns, Maggie's still sitting on the bench. 

Jordan: Hey, Vera? Are you eventually going to move or are you going to stay there all day? (he laughs)

Maggie: Moving? No can do! You worked me too hard.

Jordan: Sorry about that.

Jordan walks over to Maggie and sits next to her.

Jordan: (looks at Maggie) Maggie? How did you meet your sisters and Harry?

Maggie: Well, about a year and a half ago, Mel and I were living in Hilltowne, Maine with our mother, Marisol. On day, she was trying to unbind our powers to create The Power of Three and was accidentally killed doing it.

Jordan: I'm sorry Maggie. If you don't mind me asking, how did it happen?

Maggie: Charity, an Elder, was Mom's best friend. Mom told her that she had three daughters and that she was unbinding our powers so we would become The Charmed Ones. Charity panicked. While Mom was saying the spell, Charity tried convince her to stop, but Mom continued saying the spell. Charity reluctantly used her powers. They were too powerful and pushed Mom out the attic window. She was able to say the last two words before she died. Now here we are.

Jordan: Wow!

Maggie: Three months later, Macy showed up at our door saying she was our half sister. We all shared the same Mom.

Jordan: I bet that was hard for all of you.

Maggie: I thought it was cool, but Mel was skeptical. She thought Macy was up to something other than wanting to meet us.

Jordan: And Harry? When and how did you meet him?

Maggie: A few days later, after we met Macy, a very British Harry introduced himself by kidnapping my sisters and me and tying us to chairs in our attic.

Jordan: He did what?!

Maggie: (laughs) Yeah. He untied us right away though. He explained that he was our Whitelighter and that he was sent by the Elders to protect us from evil forces and demons now that our powers have been activated. 

Jordan: Hmm. Cool. So, what are his powers?

Maggie: He can orb, heal and erase memories. And when we first met him, Macy used her telekinesis to throw a globe at him, which then, he used his telekinesis to stop the globe and lowered it to the floor.

Jordan: (laughs) I would have loved to see that. 

Maggie: Yeah. He was a little nerdy back then. It was a very awkward moment. Do we trust him or not? 

Jordan: I'm glad to see that you and your sisters have someone like him to keep you safe.

Maggie: We considered him family not long after we met him.

Jordan: That’s sweet. 

Jordan stands up.

Jordan: Well, I got to go.

Maggie: (stands up) Yeah. Me too. My sisters I are having a girls day out.

Jordan: Okay. See you later.

Maggie: Okay.

Jordan watches Maggie leave and smiles.


End file.
